Maybe It's Me
by tinyhearts18
Summary: AH: Rose is ordered to come home after a terrorist threat made to her father/Mr. Mayor. After losing his frontman and bodyguard. He offers the local mechanic Dimitri Belikov a chance of a lifetime. What happens when he falls for The Mayor's daughter?
1. Chapter One: Homesick

_**A/N: **Hey guys, this is my new story, so I hope you like it. I'm only human and no doubt you would probably spot some grammatical errors in here where I've missed it. _

**Disclaimer:**

**Richelle Mead owns VA series and all it's characters. No copyright infringement intended. I do, however, own my own creativity, plot and characters that are not recognised by anyone else. **

* * *

><p><em>Chapter One: Homesick<em>

As the sound of static droned over the radio, I knew instantly, I was closer to Montana. The place where shrubbery was defined as Mountain ranges, and roads were made for off tracking. At least that's how I always saw it as, of course that was me being overly dramatic. I guess I just saw boredom reeking out of this state. I was doing seventy miles an hour on the freeway, letting trees and post past by in torrents.

"Oh god Liss, if you thought boarding school was torture. You can bet my ass this is ten times worse." I groaned into the small device attached to my ear. I was turning off the interstate, making my way toward the Montana exit, talking to my best-friend Lissa on the phone.

She giggled. Apparently, my said torture was something that amused her. I failed to see the punch line.

"You'll be alright. He's your dad, not the devil."

"He's the _Mayor_ of course he's not the devil. He's more like the devils advocate; like the snake that convinced Eve to eat that apple. Living with that man will be hell. I can just feel it."

"Isn't that a little melodramatic? Besides, from what I can tell, he's a good man."

I rolled my eyes. Lissa would probably say Hitler had been a good man. She's always focusing on the good parts of someone's character no matter how extreme the situation was. It's why I liked her so much. Me? I was opposed to the subject of good.

"Ugh! Are you even listening to me? The man is manipulative, sarcastic and annoyingly arrogant…okay fine! He's exactly like me, but still…"

"Like you said before, it's only temporary right? Hey if it makes you feel any better, at least you don't have to get a job like my parents are forcing me to do." I grinned, feeling a bit better.

"You're right. I do feel a bit better."

I could imagine her rolling her eyes at this very instant. Since graduating boarding school, we'd been sent home to our family's. Lissa lived in Pennsylvania with her cousin Adrian and his parents. She called them her parents too since she'd practically been brought up by them.

After the tragic accident that claimed her parents and her brother, the Ivashkov's took her in. She'd been in the accident unharmed in her car seat. She was only three years old. So she'd never had the chance to even know them. Thinking of that now, made my temper tantrum with having to come home to my father sound stupid. Especially since, I actually had a father to come home to. That was more that I can say for her. And my mother was probably on some vacation with her newly-wed Mr. Svelzky. I scowled just thinking about it.

"-Besides" She crooned over the line. "I'll be visiting the weekends, can't be too bad."

I flicked my indicators signaling to my right as I veered up to a red light. Absentmindedly, I looked toward the man across the street, as he appeared from under the hood of one of the wrecks that he'd supposedly been working on. His back was faced toward me so I didn't catch a glimpse of his face. But with a body like his? Who had time to look there?

Long chestnut silky hair teased his shoulders, while the taut muscles that claimed his bare torso were perfectly defined and screamed HOT! From where I could see him, he'd probably pass for being over six foot, and he'd obviously spent his spare time in a gym with how perfect his shape had been in. Clad in overalls that hung dangerously low on his waist and a pair of black shit-kickers. I was biting down on my lips as the sweat mingled with oil grease gleamed from the afternoon sun on his shoulder blades.

I was vaguely aware of a constant beeping of a horn coming from behind me, and I was instantly shoved out of my reverie. R-rated thoughts dissipating as I glared at the annoying road-beast in my rearview mirror.

I resisted the urge to stick him with the middle finger, but the green traffic light ahead of me cut me off when it suddenly turned yellow.

I put my black skyline in gear and shot off, making it in time to cross before it turned to a stop light. I felt smug knowing the car behind me had to wait longer for the green to flash again. I grinned evilly. _Suck on that road-beast!_

"Rose, are you there?" Lissa's voice droned on from the other side.

"Yeah, sorry. Just got a little distracted, that's all." I let my eyes flick back up to the rearview as the man at the chop shop faded in the distance. _Distracted indeed._ I silently thought.

Moments later, I pulled up to a wrought iron gate, opening on cue as if I was expected. Probably was. Mr. Mayor was anything but efficient. My so called father's mansion was highly maintained with manicured lawns, fancy outside ornaments, and conspicuous guards dressed in black suits like agents – dotted all over the estate. The driveway curved like a horse shoe, so it was easy to get in and out without wasting time on reversing out.

This house put the Whitehouse to shame, though one could argue that the architecture could have been its twin. Except it wasn't white, it was the color of beach sand on a blearing sunny afternoon. I think my dad was going for the Sahara desert theme. I gritted my teeth. I hated coming here. It always reminded me that my dad in fact had control over everything. If not the state, then my life. I suddenly missed boarding school.

"Great! Welcome to my humble abode!" I muttered to myself. Lissa chuckled into the device.

"I'll let you get reacquainted with your past. Call me when you're all settled, yeah?"

"Yeah, roger that." I clicked the end button on the ear set and shoved it back in my glove compartment. I glared over at the estate with an exasperated sigh. I wasn't sure if I was ready to get reacquainted with my past.

I put my car in park, next to the four identical SUV's that sat out front. My father had insisted I drive something classy and overbearing like them. But I preferred something small that can get me places, to something so huge like an SUV and an American flag that practically said _'Hey look at me, I'm the Mayors daughter'_.

I wanted to be inconspicuous, not stick out like a sore thumb. My skyline was my baby, and it suited me just fine, even if it didn't quite fit the classy department. As I shuffled over the right side to find my duffel, I was met with a bunch of guards greeting me at the window. I scowled. They hovered like a suffocating bad smell. The car door opened for me, and a familiar face greeted me with a half smile.

"Miss Rosemarie, we've been expecting you." I rolled my eyes and grinned at my longtime friend Eddie Castile.

"How many times have I told you to call me Rose?" I said in annoyance. Eddie gave me one of his contageous smiles.

He was dressed in the same attire as the rest of the bodyguards. White ear bug glued to the inside of his ear, and a fresh haircut. He shrugged casually, taking my hand and helping me out of the door like the gentleman he was. I was quite capable of doing so on my own, but Eddie was the few guardians that worked for my father that I did like. He was like a big brother to me.

"Like a million. But it's proper guardian etiquette to address the Mayors daughter by her full-name and title." He pried the duffel bag away from me and shoved it over his shoulders. I grimaced.

"Stuff guardian etiquette! It's stupid and it's just my father's show at power play." The other two guardian's snickered at me as they retrieved my luggage in the trunk. I ignored them.

"So, how was your trip in, you must be exhausted from the long drive." Eddie steered me through the threshold, and I found myself taking in the big mansion. The vestibule itself looked big enough to hold my room and Lissa's room together. I forgot how huge this place was.

I shrugged. Sure driving hours took a lot out of me, but I was used to it.

"I'm not that tired, but I can use a cold drink." I said, eying the in house aquarium on the side wall.

Eddie nodded to the in-house maid Maria and ordered a coke, and a few refreshments. He even included chocolate glazed donuts. My mouth watered just thinking about them. He apparently still remembered my appetite.

"So, where's Abe?" He glared pointedly at my impolite way of addressing my father. I never called him Abe to his face, though.

"_Mr. Mayor_ is in his office attending a business meeting." I rolled my eyes. I was doing that a lot lately.

"Great! Nothing-new then. I wouldn't be surprised if _Mr. Mayor_ knows I'm even here." He shook his head.

"He's expecting you; he couldn't wait to see when you got in."

"Oh goody! Better paint my happy face on then." He cocked an eyebrow.

"You have one of those?" I scowled playfully and hit his arm, making him chuckle.

Eddie was probably the only guard who had a sense of humor. The others walked around with carrots stuck up their asses. It's why it was so easy to be myself around him. I crossed into the kitchen letting the double doors fly behind me, only Eddie caught them half adrift. I planted my rump down at the breakfast bench. Eddie stood next to me. He refused to sit, since he'd be worried he'd be pulled up for sitting on the job.

He and the others took their jobs seriously. I watched Maria prepare my food as she carefully placed the refreshments on some fancy silverware platter, along with expensive looking china. I rolled my eyes so she couldn't see. A brown bag would be perfectly fine. Besides, I'll be scoffing the food down before it even hits the silverware. I didn't say that though. I wasn't mad at her, I liked her.

"Here you go Miss Rosemarie, there's cream in the milk jar." I gave her a genuine smile. Even Maria knew what I liked.

"Thank you, Maria." She nodded but not before offering Eddie something to eat too. He refused of course letting Maria go about her business with tending to the house.

I dug in and moaned appreciatively when the chocolate glazed donut hit my taste buds. I was sent to heaven momentarily. I heard a chuckle beside me.

"You and your donuts, its no wonder you haven't had a heart attack." I shrugged licking off the stray icing on my fingers.

"I'd say I died a happy camper if that were the case." He chuckled again and shook his head.

Eddie was my childhood friend. His father had been my father's right hand, and personal bodyguard. So we grew up together. Well, up until I was sent off to boarding school. His father had died a few weeks ago, from an assassination. Of course, my father was the primary target, and doing his job; Sir Edward Castile had died in the line of duty. The Russian federation was our biggest suspects but nobody had proof of that yet. It's why my father had ordered for me to come home, and live among the safety of his home security. My personal prison I liked to call it.

Though, I could only see why. After losing his right hand, he'd taken precautions seriously. A pang of guilt washed through me as I remembered Eddie's father. I didn't even make it to his funeral because it was the same day as my graduation. I guess it was only minutes before Eddie would follow in his footsteps and become a guardian too, though not my father's personal one.

That position was apparently a closed book at this point. I don't think my father was ready to replace him so soon.

"What's got that mood down?" I flicked my eyes up to Eddie and forced a smile.

"Nothing. Just good to see you. That's all." I reached over and gave him a peck on the cheek. He nodded.

"Nice to see you too. Maria has your room ready, if you'd like to freshen up." I nodded.

"Yeah, after I'm done with these babies." I said holding up another glazed donut. He chuckled and sauntered off with my luggage. After finishing my donut, I doused the grease in a gulp of coke. The fizz scratched my throat in a good way settling my thirst. I was vaguely aware of footsteps sounding behind me.

"Ah _Kizim,_ you made it home." I suddenly lost my appetite at hearing that voice boom through the kitchen. I turned around planting a fake smile on my face when my father made an appearance. Usually he'd be in his meeting all night. I was almost flattered he took the time to see his only daughter home. _Almost._

"All in once piece like you said. Can't be leaving pancreas, and limbs anywhere around the city now, can we?" My tone dripped with sarcasm, but my father ignored me and ushered me over for a hug. I wasn't the hugging type and neither was he. But he must've been in a good mood. That was more than I can say for myself. I sauntered over to him and leant into his hug trying to return the gesture. It was short lived and his primed chocolate suit smelled of Cuban cigars mixed with spicy cologne. I wrinkled my nose.

"_Baba_ it's been a long time." He smoothed out my long hair with a look of endearment. He kissed my forehead.

"Too long _Kizim_. You're all grown up. Tell me, how was boarding school?"

"Oh just the usual. You know. I get kicked in the shin, I return the favor ten times worst. Detention soon follows." I paused wiping the grease on a napkin. I shrugged as if my story was no big deal.

"You know me; I refuse to go down without a fight, always keeping up my reputation." He stared disapprovingly.

"I sure hope it's a good reputation _Kizim_." I smiled deviously.

"If that's what makes you sleep at night." He grunted and steered me toward the living room where we would 'catch up' on loss time.

* * *

><p>After settling in, and a much needed break from mindless small talk with my father, I speed dialed Lissa. She answered on the second ring.<p>

"Hey Rose, what's up?" I eyed my room with scorn. It was big enough to fit a apartment in here. Big oak bedpost took up most of it, and the essentials a room needed...or not. Considering the entertainment system took up the opposite wall. I shook my head.

"Oh nothing, just reporting back from hell." She giggled.

"That bad?" I grunted.

"Yeah, pretty much. Although it was good seeing Eddie. He looks good. You know he works for my dad now? It's kind of weird, 'cause he looks exactly like his dad did in his prime. But it suits him well. So, what's going on in _su casa_? Any dramas? Please say yes!"

"Well, not so much in the 'drama' aspect. But I did find a job I'm interested in. It's a position in the local pharmacy down town, and I volunteered to help out at the animal shelter too."

"The drug store? Yippee! I've always wanted to have my own personal drug dealer." She giggled.

"Yeah, it's something right?"

"I still can't believe Nathan and Danielle are even making you guys work. That's just beyond cruel. Are they holding out on your allowances too?"

"Nah, we get allowance on top of what we earn at our jobs. Plus, it's supposed to teach us how to earn for a living if we want to survive out in the real world."

"Ugh! The real world sucks." She agreed with an 'uh huh'.

"Well, it beats having to stay here. I feel like I'm on home detention or something. How's Adrian holding up?" Silence over the phone. I sighed and bit down on my tongue in anger.

"My fathers impossible, I can't believe he made me break it off with Adrian. Some crap about me keeping my enemy's too close for comfort. He's not even full Russian. Not that my father even cares what I think."

I stated bitterly. My father had found out I'd been dating Adrian Ivashkov a little over a month ago. After hearing his last name, and searching his bloodline, he'd forbidden me to see him, or have any contact with him after finding out his ancestors dated back to the Russian Royals. Back then, they were named The Royal Flush.

They were the Russian version of the mafia. It wasn't fair on Adrian. He'd been punished for simply sharing an ancient bloodline with the enemy. Even if it was a small sample, my father saw him as a potential threat. It's one of the reasons I despised my father.

"He's okay though. Adrian I mean. He understands that what you two had could never happen again. He's dealing."

"He knows I'm sorry right?"

"Yeah. I just wish he'd stop drowning his sorrows in that damn bottle of vodka. He drinks those things like they're water."  
>I frowned at the sound of the doorbell ringing. From my window, I could see out the front entrance. I raised my eyebrows when I saw the white pick up truck, with a shiny pearlescent maroon FORD mustang trailing behind it. It was my dads chosen vehicle when he was on 'vacation'. He must've had it taken in to the chop shop recently. My draw dropped when I saw <em>him<em> step out of the pick up truck.

"Oh Lord have mercy, I'm in Heaven." My eyes were lit with a lusty glare.

"What?" Lissa asked curiously.

"Grease monkey alert." I whispered over the phone. She squealed at the mention of our code for hot guy candy.

"Where? What does he look like? Describe. Every. Detail. Wait, take a camera shot on your phone." I chuckled over the line at her fangirl rant for boys. I couldn't blame her.

"Can't see from here, gotta go, Liss. I'm dying for a close up."

"No fair!" She complained.

"I'll ring back with all the deets, I promise." I hung up the phone and raced down the stairs.

"-yeah, the engine's running fine now, just the carburetor needed to be replaced, but it's all done." My father nodded in thanks.

"I just need you to sign here." Grease monkey pointed out something on the clipboard, and my father scribbled with his fancy pen. Eddie must have opened the door, 'cause he was standing a few feet away incase someone at the door posed a threat. I poked my head out from the stairwell and got a good glimpse of the man I'd seen earlier at the chop shop.

He was much taller than I'd suspected, at least six six. If that was even possible, and the accent that rolled off his tongue made my toes curl. Bummer I couldn't get a glimpse of his body up close, his overalls were covering them, but his face definitely done his body justice.  
>His hair was roughly tied at the nape of his neck, and I noticed stray pieces framing his face. I blushed when his brown eyes flicked over to me briefly, as he regarded me curiously Shit! I'd just been caught staring. He had a hint of a smile, but it passed as soon as it had come.<p>

"You're a good man Belikov." My father nodded a farewell. "Pleasure serving you Mr. Mayor." I was disappointed when he shut the door on him. My father smiled and passed me, as he made his way back to his office. I bit my lip and opened the door as I watched this Belikov release the FORD mustang from the tire irons.

"You fixed that all by yourself?" He whipped his head around and frowned. Probably wondering if I was talking to him. He nodded at the mustang.

"I did." His voice sounded better up close, I realized. I whistled at the final product.

"Man, that must have been some work. That thing's been sitting in the garage collecting rust for years. You add the coat too?" His eyes roamed over the glossy paint.

"Yup! With his chosen color of course." I smiled.

"My favorite too." I didn't know I had voiced that out loud. Silence followed and I all of sudden felt like I was invading his space. I pursed my lips as his arms went to work with the trailor. He cleared his throat, and gave me a side-glance.

"So, you're the infamous daughter he's been raving on about?" I frowned.

"He talks about me to his mechanic? I'm intrigued." He shrugged.

"Sure. You're the talk of the town." I was dumbfounded. _I am?_

"So, what? Now you're his own personal mechanic slash gossip partner…?" I teased. I didn't even dent his mask of composure. The man was like an iceberg. _Where was that smile I saw on his face earlier?_ It was like it vanished with out a trace.

"Just a mechanic." He replied like it was obvious.

"A mechanic _he_ allows to do personal drop offs? A Russian mechanic at that. Shit! The man likes you. You know he practically owns you now." He chuckled and I found myself liking the sound. _Bingo._ He shook his head and frowned as if he'd forgot what he was laughing at.

After dumping the FORD on the driveway, he slipped into the pick up truck and gave me one last glance. The corners of his mouth twitched as his eyes roamed up and down my body.

"See you again, _Mr. Mayor's daughter."_ He saluted and he was on his way.

"It's Rose!" I shouted, but I wasn't sure he heard me over the growl of the engine. It was the second time today I'd seem him fading from my view. I was grinning from cheek to cheek. _You can count on it._

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: _**_Just something that was swarming around in my head and had to write down. I hope you like it. I know I haven't been writing fanfiction for awhile, but I missed it so much! And I missed you guys. Also, I'm dedicated to this story and I intend on finishing this one since I have somewhat of a plot outlined. Review what you liked or what you didn't like. I love hearing what you guys have to say. Otherwise I'd just get rid of it LOL_

_**xxTiny**_


	2. Chapter Two: False Alarm

_**A/N: **Hey, thank you so much to everyone who read and reviewed this, and those who added it to your favorites/alerts, you're all really sweet. I really love hearing what you guys have to say, and it's always encouraging to receive kind words from readers. I know this story is really random, but I hope you like it :)_

**Disclaimer:**

**Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy and all its characters. No copyright infringement intended. I do own my own creativity, plot and characters that are not recognised by anyone else. **

* * *

><p>Chapter Two: False Alarm<p>

The next day, I woke up to the sound of an alarm going off. Not the kind of alarm you hear on an annoying alarm clock. No. More like the sound that alerts fireman kind of siren that blared throughout the whole house, guaranteed to wake up the whole neighborhood. People in Mexico would have probably heard it. I bolted upright and cringed. The sound only got louder as I roused to consciousness.

"Fuck! What is that?" I slammed my hands over my ears in an attempt to muffle the sound, but to no avail. I looked toward the windows and it was still dark out. It had to be at least 4am.

_Fuck me._ Who in Gods name would attempt to wake me up in this ungodly hour. The red neon numbers confirmed it was 3:45am on the alarm clock, sitting to the side on my nightstand. I growled.

"Turn it off! Turn it off!" I chanted loudly to no one in particular.

The damn sound was obnoxious and irritating and very very constant. I froze when a bunch of guards came crashing into my room, practically knocking my door down like a bunch of SWAT soldiers, guns and all with infrared lights beaming in every direction as they searched out a potential threat. In my room no less. Before I had any time to take it all in, I found myself being hauled out of my bed, half dragged out of my room…in my underwear!

"What the fuck! What is the meaning of all this?" So early in the morning, one had to wonder where I even found my voice, but I was dragged out of my room with not so much as my own free will. Did I mention in my underwear?

"Miss Rosemarie, there's been a breach of Home LAN security. We're taking every precaution, and drastic measures of security to ensure yours, and Mr. Mayor's safety is well out of harms way."

I frowned, as they hauled me off toward the basement. We shuffled through a wine cellar.

"Well, shit! At least warn the girl first! I'm still in my underwear." I complained. I had to admit. I looked pretty good in my underwear, but that didn't mean I wanted to give them a free show of it.

They didn't seem to think that was of any concern. I had to remind myself to wear pajama bottoms, to prevent matters like this one. I noticed a woman amongst the guards, walking alongside Eddie.

Stan addressed her by the name Petrov. She must've been new. I was surprised that my dad had not discriminated against woman after all. Though, it appeared that she was the only woman security guard here.

I admired her for that. She turned to me, and gave a nod.

"I'm sorry, this is standard procedure. We'll get you something to wear on the way there." Alberta had said with a small apologetic smile. I decided I liked her.

"Thanks."

I was walking on my own accord now – in my underwear and tank top, down another windy staircase in the basement, complete with guardians in tow. I had the feeling we were underground and the slight goose bumps forming on my skin made me shiver. Alberta and Eddie leading us, and I caught up to them as they reported the way was clear.

"So, where are we going?" I asked Alberta since she seemed to be the only one who shared the same chromosome.

"To safety, where you and Mr. Mayor would be safe." Eddie said behind his ak47. I eyed him with a frown.

"Safe from what exactly?" Eddie didn't answer, he ditched me and went scoping out the front view again. I turned to the culprit who had spoken instead. It was Stan. My father's second in command and he hated it. Thick eyebrows, on a sharp face. His dull eyes flicked to me briefly. It was like he had a permanent glare to him. He'd been racing for the top job for years and as soon as he saw the opportunity arise when Eddie's father had died, he'd been kissing ass to fill the spot ever since. I hated the guy.

"The house was broken into last night and a few files are missing. Someone was careless and stupid enough to leave the backdoor open and forget to reset the alarm."

_Uh oh…_

"That wouldn't happen to be the lower balcony, right?" Eddie stopped in his tracks, and eyed me warily.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" I was suddenly feeling uncomfortable when all eyes darted my way in suspicion. Stan with his accusing eyes. Eddie with his gentle but cautious ones. I looked from face to face trying to feign innocence.

"Is this a bad time to mention I had a cigarette on the same balcony last night?" Stan glowered at me like I had lost my mind. Eddie sighed in exasperation as if he knew that one was coming.

"You forgot to reset the alarm _and_ you left the back door open?" he scolded, then threw his hands up in the air.

"Maybe…" I bit my lip. He glared.

"You've only been here in no more than 24hours and already you've managed to aid a break in, lose the most important files, just from your lack of judgment and _stupidity_?"

"Hey! That's unfair, and a little bit dramatic don't you think?"

"You could've gotten us all killed you stupid, stupid little girl!" I flamed red, and I decided to get in his face and throw it back in his.

"How the fuck was I to know some creeper was going to break in and steal my dads' precious files?" He was fuming with rage.

"Well, if you'd used that thick head of yours, like normal people do, instead of the Rose-I-have-no-care-in-the-world method, maybe you would've stopped to think about things like that."

"Easy Stanley, I don't like the tone you're using with my daughter." It was my father's voice of authority. I ran to his side and glared at Stan.

"Yeah, _Stanley._ Take a fucking chill pill." My father scolded me with his eyes.

"Rose, watch your mouth." He never called me Rose unless he was pissed.

"Besides, I'm just glad it was files they had taken. No one was hurt, so I count my blessings.

When we were in the comfort of my father's office, he had that I'm-really-disappointed-in-you-Rose look. I knew I was in deep shit.

"I'd like to have a word with my daughter. Leave. All of you." He pointedly stared at Stan. I felt a little smug that my father overpowered him.

As soon as they were out of his office, my father draped me with a big fluffy white robe. He made his way toward his desk and sat on the corner, crossing his feet at the ankles. I could see the disappointment leaking out of his stare. I gulped. Getting ready for the lecture.

"_Baba,_ I'm sorry." He shook his head.

"Take a seat _Kizim_." I did as I was told, and felt the room close in on me at this very instant.

"What you did was careless, you know that right." I nodded, slumping further into my shoulders.

"I just…I had one cigarette on the balcony…and…it was one mistake."

"Let's set some ground rules while I have you under my roof and in my care. No smoking on balconies, porches, anywhere in the house, your dirty habit stops here. I don't know what that boarding school has gotten you into, but I won't tolerate that in my house." I was about to protest, but he silenced me with his eyes.

"Second, you do not go outdoors without a guard. I don't care who it is, I want you around the clock protected by one of my men. It would also give me some peace of mind knowing you're in the hands of someone I trust." I gritted my teeth. Why doesn't he take my freedom and priorities away from me. Oh wait! He already has.

"And third?" I prompted.

"You don't go anywhere without informing me firsthand. You got it?" I was silently fuming at all my rights and what little I had left of them. Does that count toilet breaks?

"Do you hear me?" I nodded reluctantly.

"Good, now get out of here. Tell Eddie I want to see him."

The guards escorted me back to my room after finding out about my carelessness. Despite the missing files, nothing appeared to be out of order. Sirens had been turned off and guards went back to 'guarding'.

God! One has to wonder how an outsider could even be successful at breaking in, considering the amount of guards on watch duty, you'd have to be some badass ninja and have some balls to attempt something so risky.

* * *

><p>The weekend finally arrived, and my best-friend Lissa was expected to arrive in less than fifteen minutes. We'd planned a trip to the mall today, and a lunch date, since we hadn't seen each other all week.<p>

After my stupid stunt I'd pulled last week, I'd been forced on 24/7 'round the clock lock down. I was screaming to get out of this prison, so I was looking forward to Lissa's visit. Plus, she'd explained that a much needed shopping therapy was exactly what I needed. I wasn't too forthcoming about the shopping therapy part, but if it got me out of this hell hole? I'd take anything at this point.

I was dressed in my faded black jeans that had rips at the knees, and a maroon halter top that showed a little too much skin. It also gave a good view of my tattoo I'd gotten on the middle dip of my lower back of a rose. The thorny stem was snaked around it in a complicated twist so the whole picture formed a wide V. Lissa had gotten one in the same spot, but she'd decided to get a small dragon that was shaped like an S.

Wearing this halter made my belly button visible too, my father had given it to me for my sixteenth birthday. Though, I'm sure it wasn't meant for a belly button ring, It resembled an eye, and was kinda creepy but cool. I left my dark hair out, letting it cascade over my shoulders, and I wore a pair of black pumps to complete my look. Lissa arrived right on cue.

"Thank god you're here!" She squealed when she saw me, and we greeted each other with a hug. She wore a pale blue summer dress, that flirted above her knees, and her platinum blonde hair in thick waves. It complimented her pale skin. She smiled.

"You know, I didn't know how extreme this security thing was, but man…there's a lot of guards out there. I'm almost scared to look at them."

"Don't be, most of them are born with those mugs. It can't be helped." She giggled.

"Hey, not all of us." Eddie protested. I smiled.

"Except Eddie of course. You remember my friend Lissa, don't you?" He nodded and shook Lissa's hand.

"Nice to see you again Eddie." Lissa gave him a genuine smile that touched her jade-green eyes. My father strode past my room and stopped midstride. I could see him behind me in the mirror. He wore a classic black suit, with a yellow cashmere scarf. He had a weird dress sense, especially since he thought his left gold earring gleaming in his left ear was stylish. He looked like a sharp dressed pirate.

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes, instead I turned around and met his curious stare.

"So, I'm going out, just thought you'd like to know." He raised an eyebrow, and I silently wondered why I didn't inherit that from him. Cool. Lissa smiled at him and waved.

"Hi Mr. Mayor. Thanks for letting me stay the weekend." He flicked his eyes over to Lissa and smiled.

"Vasilisa. You quite welcome anytime in my home." He nodded in greeting, and then glared back at me.

"_Kizim,_ you're not going anywhere. Dressed like that no less. House rules remember." I clenched my teeth.

"House rules my a-" I caught my tongue, and sighed. Better to keep it cool first. I was already sensing a final 'no' but I was anything but determined. I swallowed my pride and tried a different approach.

"Baba, you can't keep me locked up in here like a caged animal. I need to breath without these zookeepers hovering down my throat. I'm nearly eighteen for god sakes, I need to get out." He crossed his arms over his chest, and shook his head.

"It's not safe for you to be out there, for either of you. It's risky."

"Risky? It's the mall Baba not a nightclub. We'll be back before you know it. Please."

"No." I threw my hands in the air.

"Oh come on! Are you still mad at me for leaving that damn door open? It was a week ago. I told you, it was a simple mistake. It won't happen again."

"It's not just that."

"Please! Please let me have this one day of freedom. I promise I'll follow every house rule on the planet, but just give me this. I can't stand another day in this prison. I need freedom." I could see his eyes softening a bit and I took that opportunity to dig deeper. Even if I had to swallow my pride and beg.

"I'll even promise to take up those defense classes you want me to attend. Please." I hit Lissa to do an exact replica of my puppy dog face. We both stood there with pouted lips, and droopy eyes. My father's mouth twitched a little like he was warring off a smile. Bingo. I got cha!

"Okay." I actually squealed when he nodded in defeat. Never in my life had I squealed, but this called for it. I ran up to my father and hugged him, planting a kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you _Baba_! You're the awesome-est." Not a word, but what the hey! I was allowed my freedom back…even if it was just for a couple of hours. It suddenly felt like my own 4th of July.

"But Eddie goes with you." I slumped in defeat and frowned in annoyance. Way to kill the mood. He noticed the change and raised his eyebrow.

"It could be worse. I could send Stan if you'd like?" He warned. I grabbed Lissa by the hand and scurried out of my room yelling down the halls for Eddie.

"Eddie! Get your ass down here. Where going to the mall." My father chuckled behind me as I searched out for Eddie. No way in hell, was I going to spend my one day of freedom with that ass of a man Stan. We were at the bottom of the stairs heading for the doors, when my father stopped Eddie.

"Castile. Escort my daughter and her friend to the mall. Make sure they get there and back in once piece." He nodded curtly. That was starting to sound like my father's motto. Back in one piece.

"Yes, Mr. Mayor." Eddie replied. We were already half way out the door when I heard my father pull Eddie to an abrupt halt.

"And don't let them persuade you into a detour. The mall and back, got it?" We made our goodbye's and a few seconds were heading toward my skyline when Eddie stopped us. He shook his head.

"We're going in the SUV, and I'm driving." I scowled. "Or would you prefer pouting in your skyline, enjoying the view of the carpark for the whole day?" I narrowed my eyes.

"You know, you can be an ass sometimes." I knew he was just doing his job, but I hated when I couldn't get my way.

"Come on Rose, do what the man says. I'm dying for a shopping trip too you know." Lissa chimed in the background. I took up shotgun, and we made our way to the local mall.

* * *

><p>We spent almost an hour and a half shopping for bits and bobs, and Eddie hated every bit of it. It was kind of funny, but maybe a little payback for not letting us take my car.<p>

"Oh my god Rose, this dress is made for you." It was a little classic black dress in the shape of an hourglass, with maroon embroidery on the front of the bodice. It was nice.

"That's cute. But there's no proper reason for me to be wearing something like that."

"You don't need a reason to own a pretty dress. You are so getting this." Lissa spent the rest of the trip talking about how her boyfriend Christian would love this and that on her, and what I would look good in. Her and Christian had a distant relationship, since both attended different boarding schools.

Christian went to St. Vladimir's for Boys or locally known as SVAB. They saw each other most weekends and almost every holidays. I can't say I understood their relationship, but I anyone could tell they were definitely in love. I'd only met him a couple of times, and even though he was a pain in my ass, he made Lissa happy.

She was loving every bit of this trip, and I was loving every bit of her company. Minus the sex talks about her love life.

We bought our things, and settled for something to eat at the lunch bar at the foodcourt. We took it to go, and left shortly after. Lissa and I had loads to catch up on, and she was a gossip queen when it came to catching up. I was vaguely aware of the chop shop we'd passed, before I hit Eddie in the arm.

"Wait! Turn in over here." I pointed to the left of the street. Eddie eyed me warily.

"No. We're not supposed to detour. Mr. Mayor said…"

"Oh grow some balls Eddie, it's just one detour." He grunted at my insults but he pulled over anyway. I turned to Lissa.

"Grease monkey works here." Her attention shot up, as we looked at the garage where a couple of carwrecks decorated the lot. The name Quick Fix sprawled on the top of the building, with the name Dimitri Belikov underneath it, with a phone number. I memorized the number. I got out of the car and pursed my lips.

"Rose, I know that look. What are you planning on doing?" I grinned.

"Just watch and learn." Eddie and Lissa started to look suspicious. "Where do you keep your toolbox?"

"Under the backseat, why?" I searched out for the tool box and pulled out a pair of silver cutters meant for cutting wires. Pliers, if I remember correctly.

"Pop the hood." I said to Eddie. He looked at me like I'd grown a second head.

"Come on, pop the hood." He did, and my smile grew harder. I was under the hood, and found wires and parts I knew nothing about. I wasn't sure what I was doing, and I wasn't exactly sure if I was cutting the right plug, but I cut a random wire with the pliers.

"Need some help?" I banged my head on the hood, instantly startled. I silently squirmed at the low voice that had spoken, perfectly laced with a rich accent. It was the mechanic from last week, and looked every bit as greasy hot as he did the first day I saw him. His body definitely looked good up close. I tried to remain cool despite all the hot blazing off of him. I shoved the pliers in my back pocket, away from his view and planted a smile.

"Yeah, just having car troubles. No big deal." I shrugged casually. His eyes gave me a once over, and stopped on my belly ring longer than necessary. I tried to act as if his stare didn't faze me, but I was silently blazing under his stare. He cleared his throat and focused back on the car.

"I see. Looks like some idiot cut your wires." I frowned at the use of his words. Was that really necessary? Okay, maybe he had a point. It was kinda idiotic.

"How do you know?" He raised an eyebrow at me like I was mental or something. Probably was, after all I'd purposely disabled my father's SUV so I could get the sexy grease monkeys attention. Not one of my bright ideas I admit, but worth every second. He grabbed the wire I'd just recently cut, and frowned.

"It's quite obvious. See right here." He touched his greasy finger on the wire I'd recently cut. He followed the wire to where it connected up to the engine with his broad muscular hands, and I traced every movement, wondering if that's how he'd treat his lover. Gentle, with pure confidence and precision. I licked my lips. Stop it, Rose. I chastised myself.

"This is the wire that connects to the engine. Without the connection, the car is immobile. In short, this car isn't going anywhere anytime soon." Oops. Eddie was going to kill me, and I was definitely going to have a head on collision with my fathers' wrath. He frowned.

"This happen while you guys were parked here?"

"Err…Yeah, pretty much." I lied.

"Man, this is gonna cost a fortune. By the time I'm done with this, you'd be better off buying a new one." I raised my eyebrows.

"Just by one little cut of a wire?" He nodded. Great one Rose, your so called plan backfired.

"Tell you what; just leave it here and I'll take care of it." I looked over at Eddie's eyes rolling and Lissa's silly grin.

"Looks like we're on foot for the rest of the way." I shouted toward my friends. They didn't think my joke was funny.

"Give me a minute to lock up, and I'll give you guys a lift home." I could see Eddie scowling from the front seat. Probably because he lost his driving privilege to escort us back home.

The ride home was silent, as we settled in the pickup truck. Eddie had to sit on the back trailer since the pickup truck lacked seating arrangements. I was stuck in the middle of Dimitri and Lissa. It was a bumpy ride, and an awkward one. Especially since his hand kept brushing my knee every time he shifted into gear. I bit my lip and pressed a dial on the radio to occupy myself from my ungodly thoughts.

"So…I know this pickup truck may have seen better days, but this 80's music you listen to? It's kinda depressing." His mouth twitched at the corners.

"It's the only station I have." I groaned when static sounded, as I flicked through the rest of the dials.

Giving up, I turned it off. Lissa had taken a small nap beside me, and Eddie was still cursing at the back as we drove over every bump. I pursed my lips figuring I should probably get to know this guy, since I'd be pressed up next to this guy for the next half hour. I was liking the sound of that.

"So, what made you want to work in a garage?" He shrugged.

"Something to do I guess."

"You never see yourself doing anything better? You can't be earning more than the minimum wage." I noticed his jaw tense. I bit lip, vaguely aware that I'd just insulted his profession and probably bruised his ego. He frowned.

"No. Besides, doing something you're passionate about shouldn't dissuade you from accomplishing your goals, regardless of what the paycheck is. Though, I admit it's a bonus. It pays the bills."

"Beat's being in my prison I call home."

"Couldn't be that bad. You're the Mayor's_ daughter_, everything falls at your feet." Now I frowned. Was he insulting me now? And I wasn't too forgiving with insults, like he supposedly was.

"Are you insinuating I get what I want just because of my father's profession?" His silence confirmed his answer. He quickly changed the subject.

"We're here." He said instead, and nodded to the guard as if he was a regular visitor and he'd done so many times. Suddenly my attraction for him had turned sour.

We made our way through the wrought iron gates, and I woke Lissa up announcing our arrival. I didn't even thank him for the ride home, though Lissa was more than happy to. She was oblivious of the tension in the air.

"Tell Mr. Mayor I'll have the SUV done as soon as I can." I gave him one last glare and slammed the door.

"Tell him yourself." I hissed and stalked back toward the house muttering _'arrogant bastard'_ under my breath.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **Thanks for reading, hope to hear from you in a review! Also, please don't hesitate to point out grammatical errors too. :)_

**_Glossary (That you may already know)_**

_Baba = _Turkish word for_ father_

_Kizim = _Turkish work for_ daughter_

_Su Casa = _Spanish for_ Your house_

_xxtiny_


	3. Chapter Three: Personal Trainer

_**A/N: **Thanks again for the lovely reviews. Just like to say you guys are amazing, and since I'm in a good mood 'cause it's my birthday, I felt like updating! So hope you enjoy. _

**Disclaimer:**

**Richelle Mead owns VA and all its characters. I just borrow her characters for my twisted amusement. **

* * *

><p>Chapter Three: Personal Trainer<p>

As promised, today was the day I would start my defense training. Lissa had gone by the time I woke up, with not so much as a 'bye, see ya next weekend!' She'd promised she'd bring Christian with her. I wasn't so sure my father would approve, but he was a sucker for Christian. I think he was the only male my father liked…other than his personal mechanic…alive anyway.

We had a large gym downstairs next to the basement, set up to train me and give me the skills I would need to defend myself. Thanks to my father, of course. Ugh! He may as well send me to boot camp. Besides, why would I even need defense classes if I wasn't allowed ten feet out of the house without a guard stalking my tail.

It was pointless and I was beginning to think it was an attempt to keep me occupied and out of my father's hair. Maybe he was punishing me for losing his precious files the week I'd arrived. Must have been some pretty important files if he was. So, being the stubborn, narcissistic person I was. I planned a sick day and stayed in bed.

Right on cue, my father knocked on my door. I put my sick face on and groaned.

"Come in." I fake croaked. My father opened the door, and didn't even make an attempt to come in. Judging from his expression, he probably knew I was faking just by looking at me.

He wore a navy blue Armani suit with a matching tie. white cuffs, and matching loafers. He leant on the door frame and raised an eyebrow.

"_Kizim,_ get up." I put my hand on my forehead and sighed. Dramatically so.

_"Can't_. I think I'm coming down with the flu." He stalked over to me and felt my forehead. He frowned.

"You're not burning up, so you should be fine." I tried a different approach.

"Really? Well, then I think I have glaucoma. It's hurting my throat, I can't seem to swallow properly." I touched my glands on the side of my neck. He rolled his eyes.

"Glaucoma is a medical term concerning the eye, not your throat." Damn. What did he have, a medical degree up his sleeve? I shrugged.

"Huh. Good to know." He sighed slightly irritated.

"_Kizim,_ stop playing and get up. Your personal trainer is waiting in the gym, and I do not want you wasting his time for your blatant tardiness. Now get out of that bed, and stop being lazy." I grunted. I was intrigued and slightly curious knowing this personal trainer was indeed a male, but not enough to ruin my comfy woes of sleep. I frowned.

"Why should I? This personal trainer thing is unnecessary. I know how to fight." I stated confidently. He raised his eyebrows.

"Throwing a sloppy punch here or there does not redeem you a fighter. You lack skill, discipline and with intense practice, only then can you be considered a fighter, if at all." I groaned.

"Can't I just lay in bed a little while longer? Besides, it's a _Sunday._ God forbids me to work on this holy day. It says so in the bible." He had a smirk on his face.

"God also says _'Thou shall not disobey your mother and father'._ Now get up and stop complaining." He pushed the drapes to the side to open them, flooding the room with a piercing light. I squinted.

"_Figures,_ no wonder I don't go to church." I muttered under my breath. He pulled my blanket off my legs, to my protests. Lucky I learnt from the last time and slept in shorts.

"You want your freedom, you take those defense classes. Now get up before I force you out." I gritted my teeth.

"Fiine. Just so you know, I hate you for this." He smiled in amusement, and ordered to be down in the gym in ten.

* * *

><p>After shrugging on some sweats and a tanktop, and throwing my hair up in a classic ponytail, I made my way toward the gym. Cursing everyone around me, and how life was so unfair that I had to even consider going through with this stupid task. Besides, it's not like I need to learn how to fight, I already had a good right hook on me.<p>

Yeah, it may be a bit sloppy, but I still managed to hit my target to the floor. Various students at my old boarding school can definitely attest to that. However, my father was right, and it was something to keep me occupied I guess.

After all, I had all summer to try make a living here, and to try my hardest to be able to tolerate my father...and his guards. Beats waiting for my acceptance letters to arrive for Lehigh College and various others alike. Lissa was going there too, so we'd hoped to get into the same school.

I pushed open the gym doors, and froze when I saw my father was in there talking to someone.

I frowned when that someone had to be _him._

"What is_ he_ doing here?" I didn't mean it to sound so crass, but I still hadn't quite gotten over his insults. Though small they may have been, it still bit at my nerve. It was the mechanic Dimitri Belikov.

Clad in black sweatpants and a matching muscle tee. He was obviously dressed for training, but why the brown duster? My father turned around and planted a smile.

"_Kizim,_ meet Dimitri Belikov. He's going to be your trainer for the next couple of weeks; until he sees you fit to stop." He slapped the guys arm like he'd been his own son. "Dimitri, this is my daughter Rosemarie."

"Rose." I corrected. I frowned as I met Dimitri's curious stare.

"The_ mechanic_ is going to train me? What's he going to do, teach me how to throw auto parts at my opponent?" My father glared.

"_No._ He's going to teach you self defense. He's an ex marine, and qualified fighter and trainer. So he knows exactly what he is doing." This surprised me, but I didn't let it faze me.

"Wow! So much for being_ just_ a mechanic." I let my eyes flick toward Dimitri. He'd been setting up the mats when I'd walked in. "You made me think you were just a mechanic? You lied." I accused. He raised his eyebrows.

"You _assumed_ I was just a mechanic."

"I blatantly remember the words 'just a mechanic' coming out of your mouth." The muscles bulged out of his jaw.

"I no longer serve in the marines, thus am just a mechanic. You didn't ask if I did anything else before that." I dumped my duffel bag and snorted.

"Still lied to me." I could see he was keeping a straight face, holding his temper. I almost admired his self-control.

"I didn't lie." He protested.

"Ever heard of lying of omission. It's the same thing." He muttered something incoherent and flipped me off. I felt a little smug that I could get under his skin so fast. My father pulled me toward the door.

_"Kizim_, do not give the man a hard time." I felt my smile grow wider. Reverse psychology did have its perks.

"I won't make any promises." I folded my arms and watched my father walk out of the gym, giving one last pointed look, and then leaving me alone with the 'mechanic'.

"So, you're an ex-marine huh? What else have you got up your sleeve? You work for the CIA too? A national spy, no wait, you're a stripper?"  
>I watched Dimitri shrug off his duster, draping it over the barbell bench. He started out stretching, pointedly ignoring me. I huffed.<p>

"Oh God! You were a stripper! I knew it. Man, that's some double life you lead. I'm impressed." He stopped stretching and glared.

"I served five years in the Russian army when I turned 18 up until I was 23. Two years as a soldier, three years as a marine. I've never worked for the CIA or a national spy, and I never intend on ever taking my clothes off for fast cash..." I smiled a little. Mostly at the fact that he answered me. I nodded absent mindedly, as he went back to stretching.

"An ex comrade. Kinda cool. So why quit? Couldn't handle the pressure?" He held his mask of composure, but I could bet my ass it was slipping. I was enjoying myself.

"One of my fellow comrades and best friends lost his life fighting in combat. He died under my watch, when I made a poor judgment by appointing him as leader. When I was gone, aiding the sick, he made an irrational decision based on anger. He lead my men and ordered the raids on our enemies. By the time I got there, they'd been killed. I took out what was left of the enemies, losing half of my men. My lack of competence ended his and many others lives. I didn't deserve the title for being a hero, so I quit." I frowned, surprised that his story had affected me in some way. And that he'd completely opened up to me in this short amount of time I'd known him. He was blaming himself?

"I'm sorry…" I finally said. What more could I say really?

"Yeah…me too." Feeling like an idiot, I faltered. I really sounded like a bitch right now, and judging by his tone, the wounds of losing his friend were still fresh. I bit my lip. I surprised myself when I said the next thing that was on my mind.

"No. I mean I'm really really sorry for your loss. I know that you're hurting, but…you can't blame yourself for his mistakes. You chose him out of confidence knowing that he'd be the best for the job. How he died wasn't your fault."

Silence. The elephant in the air growing thicker. He stared, I stared back, and I was starting to fidget. He was starting to look really really good up close, in his work out clothes and my mind started to wonder which piece of clothing he could do without. God! Stop the shit Rose, and get a hold of yourself. I silently chastised. But he wasn't making it easier on me.

Since he wasn't in a rush to break the ice, I stalked toward the stereo half aware that his eye followed me and flicked on some music to set the mood. I played the CD that was already in there. Keri Hilson lyrics bumped through the speaker.

_You're fly as hell, swagger right, brown skin popping._  
><em>You know just how to talk to me, know just how I like it<em>  
><em>You're turning me on...<em>  
><em>You're turning me on...<em>  
><em>You're turning me on...<em>

I cleared my throat and quickly stopped the CD. Not the kind of mood I was going for. I switched the CD and smirked when Prodigy sounded through the speakers. _Smack my bitch up_, perfect. Itching to clear the awkwardness in the air, I opted for a light conversation.

"So Comrade, how are we going to do this?" I started jumping up and down, bouncing on my toes, waving my arms to and fro. My own personal warm up, even though I'd just made it up on the spot. He cocked an eyebrow.

"We start off with stretches, then a few laps around the court." The gym was pretty huge, but running around it would seem like I was chasing my own tail. I stopped bouncing.

"Pretty boring, why don't you let me kick your ass, and then tell my father it was all a complete waste of time, so I can go back to my comfy precious bed?" He shook his head.

"Not gonna happen." I tried to do the one eyebrow thing, but I probably looked retarded. I settled for a frown.

"You seem pretty confident about that. Care to put your money where your mouth is?" I threw my dubs up, fisting my fingers in a fighters pose.

"Stretches first." I groaned.

"Oh come on! You're not scared of a girl kicking your ass are you?" He shook his head.

"No, quite the opposite actually. Plus, I don't want you hurting yourself. Now get on the mat and start stretching." I wagged my eyebrows and smirked.

"Make me." I challenged. He sighed.

"Fine. We do it your way. If you can pin me to the floor, I'll let you go back to your precious comfy bed…but if I pin _you_ down, we play by my rules." Oh this is gonna be too easy.

"Deal."

I charged for him, going for the attack mode by grabbing his shoulders. He welcomed the attack as I gripped his shoulder, automatically taking up defense mode quicker than I could blink.

He had my forearms in a tight grip, and a smirk on his face. Next thing I know, I was knocked off my feet in least than a millisecond. My breath knocked out of me momentarily. He had his rock hard body pinned against me. He lowered his head to my ear. I caught my breath, flaming from his proximity.

"Point." He murmured. I glared and knocked him off me, shuffling to my feet. He let me.

"Okay, that was just a lucky strike." His mouth twitched at the corners.

"You sure you wanna go again?" I threw a right hook toward his left cheek, but he caught it adrift, pulling me toward him and knocking my back knee forward with a back kick, then flipping me over letting me fall flat on my back…again.

"I can do this all day." He said, pinning my body to the ground with his weight. The sick bastard was enjoying this.

"Fuck! Oh you are so gonna pay for that." I shuffled to my feet, wiping invisible dirt off my ass, and growled.  
>I refused to let this man get the best of me.<p>

I lifted my leg up for a roundhouse kick aiming right toward his left side of his torso, but he caught it, held it there for a little longer than necessary and pulled on it. Making me hop awkwardly toward him, and throwing me off balance so I fell to the floor, hip first.

"Point. Are you done yet?" This time he didn't pin me with his body, he just jumped to his feet in one graceful move.

I smirked, seeing an opening when he smirked down on me. I swung my leg, sweeping at his ankles, but to my complete utter annoyance, he jumped avoiding the blow.

Man, now he's just pissing me off! I shuffled to my feet getting angrier. I put my hands up in front of me, and called truce so I could get a drink of water. I felt smug that he'd believed my lie so quickly. Wrong move Belikov.

As soon as he turned his back, I charged for him again, but he turned around, hitting me in the crook of my shoulder and I went down meeting the mat once again, this time face first. I groaned and rolled over on to my back.

Giving up, I lay there panting uncontrollably. I vaguely noticed that the song had finished, but I just lay there until I could catch my breath. This man was impossible to beat.

Dimitri knelt beside me on his haunches and the bastard had the audacity to smirk down at me.

"Giving up so soon?" I glared, but my muscles were screaming, and I'd hardly done anything but get my ass handed to me. I wanted to smack that smirk off his face. I settled for a grunt.

"Just so you know, I'm mentally kicking your ass right now." He chuckled and I found myself smiling along with him. He hit me lightly on the shoulder.

"Get up." I snorted.

"I can't. I think I broke something." He rolled his eyes.

"You did not."

"You don't know that, I could be paralyzed by the neck down after the battering you put my body through." I protested.

"You'll live." He took my hand and pulled me up.

"Oh my god! It burns! My muscles are aching." I screamed in agony.

"Well, they wouldn't be so bad if you'd done your stretches beforehand. Now you're gonna feel worse tomorrow." I scowled. Oh, he loved every bit of this. I could see it in his eyes.

"If I even live 'til then." I muttered. He shook his head smiling.

"What?" He shook his head again.

"_What?"_ I nudged him further.

"Nothing. Just, your father says you have a tendency to bend the truth a little, but he didn't say you were this dramatic." I hit him playfully.

"Hey! I'm not being dramatic. It really hurts." He chuckled.

"Come here." He nodded me over to the mats. I eyed him warily, and complied.

"Let's work on that right hook of yours. Spread your legs." I cleared my throat.

"Damn. A little straightforward don't ya think, Comrade? You say that to all your students." He groaned in annoyance.

"Put your feet like this." He ordered, patting my ankle to move it sideways. He took my fingers, closing them into fists and holding them up in front of me. So I was in a fighting stance.

"Summon all of your strength from your hips and your shoulders into your fist." He touched my shoulders lightly as if to demonstrate. "When you strike your opponent, use the rest of your body's energy and strength, to give your strike more power. Now hit me." I raised my eyebrows.

"Hit me." He urged. I threw a punch, but I was reluctant to use all my force, since he wasn't fighting back. He shook his head.

"You call that a punch? My grandma throws a harder punch than you." He was taunting me I realized, and I growled.  
>Before I knew it, I let my fist fly, using my whole body like he'd taught me and pounded my fist into his chest. I smiled when the blow knocked him off balance a bit. I fist pumped the air.<p>

"Good." He nodded in approval.

After he'd demonstrated a few more basic moves, running laps around the court and sparring. I didn't realize we had spent almost two and a half hours of basic training, I'd practically sweated all of my fluids out of my system, and I was dying for a break. We finished up just before noon and Dimitri had told me we would train the same time tomorrow.

"You did good Rose." I smiled liking the sound of my name on his lips. I nodded in thanks.

"Thanks. But next time, let me win." He grinned.

"Well see…" He left the gym soon after, and I made my way to the showers smiling. Hating myself because I actually enjoyed it, and his company.

"Just a mechanic my ass." I said to myself, shaking my head still smiling. Maybe these defense classes weren't so bad after all.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: _**_Hey thanks for reading, and I hope to hear from you in a review...no matter what it is, if its one word or a novel, I love that you guys review. _

_P.S. Are you a Rose and Dimitri fan or a Rose and Adrian fan? Thanks again!_

_xxtiny_


	4. Chapter Four: Job Offer

**Roundhouse Kick:** I agree that it is extremely difficult to attempt a roundhouse kick and be able to execute it properly (with no experience). However, Rose being Rose, she thinks she _knows_ how to fight and attempts anything from a punch to a roundhouse kick, thus getting her ass kicked.

Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns VA series and all its characters. No copyright infringement intended. This story is just an idea that wouldn't leave me alone, so I put it to paper. It's an All Human (AH) and Alternative Universe (AU) story so please don't take any of this content seriously.

* * *

><p>Chapter Four: Job Offer<p>

My summer vacation had started to drag, it was only Monday, and already I was bored. Figuring I better not waste the day, I took to sunbathing by the backyard pool.

Lucky I remembered to pack my favorite bikini in time. It was the color of maroon, which complimented nicely with my tan, and the two piece fabric had a black tinge to it.

I settled on one of the recliners, lying comfortably on my back, sighing in relief. I admit, Montana's sun wasn't anything like Pennsylvania's, but I took any chance I could get just to catch my vitamin D intake.

It was damn day well spent if I don't say so myself, much better than having to spend my time getting my ass kicked in the gym I assure. Even if said ass-kicker was, hot.

Despite, having enjoyed myself yesterday in defense training, I decided I enjoyed the sun more. Plus, I was really sick and tired of my father scolding me about how discipline and self respect was something I should be learning, and how it would make me a better person and blah blah blah. I couldn't get out of there fast enough. Besides, he always did remind me that I was _only _a seventeen year old child. So, this was me being a seventeen year old. I plugged my earphones in and started bobbing my head, and singing along to Ke$ha.

"-Coming out your mouth with your blah blah blah. Zip your lip like a padlock!" I shouted, having no clue or care in the world how I sounded.

The song blaring in my ears, and I started humming the rest of the song because I didn't know the lyrics.

I frowned when a shadow casted over me, completely oblivious to someone approaching me. The shadow came with a faint smell of aftershave and I instantly knew who it was.

"Hey! What's your deal?" I looked up, craning my neck when my eyes met deep brown ones. Dimitri; all in his six foot six glory, and an irresistible smirk on his face.

"How long have you been standing there?" I asked warily. His smile tugged again.

"Long enough to think a cat got caught under a wheel." I rolled my eyes.

He wore his hair loose today, clad in his workout sweats and muscle tee. He cocked an eyebrow.

"You're supposed to be in training…" He looked at his watch and frowned. "-twenty minutes ago." His tone was accusing. What was with this guy and time? I scowled, hating the fact that his frame was blocking the sun.

"Yeah well, change of plans. I thought I might as well make use of this beautiful day. Now get out of my sun." I retorted waving my hand for emphasis. He sighed.

"Catching some sun is more important than learning how to protect yourself?" I shrugged.

"If you have a point Comrade, I suggest you make one." Quite frankly, I didn't know what the big deal was with these defense classes. I mean, I was currently living on a short leash always having a guard within a miles radius. Besides, did I mention this was my summer vacation? I did not intend on spending my entire summer vacation working out a sweat just use it on a fake dummy.

Sometimes, I wondered why he even bothered. I'm sure he had better things to do than teach a teenager basic fighting skills…like fix my dads SUV, or something. Not badger me about my punctuality. Ugh! The guy had to live a little.

"You can leave now, you're blocking my sun." I repeated. He just scowled, and stepped to the side.

Feeling a little smug that he actually moved, I was silently doing a happy dance. Closing my eyes, I let my head fall back, relishing in the warm light. I stuck my earphones back into my ears and pushed play.

And that's when I felt two strong hands scoop me up off the recliner. My eyes shot open, iPod discarded to the ground like trash, as he hovered me over the pool.

"What are you doing? Put me down!" He shook his head.

"You sure about that?" I screamed when he attempted to drop me, but caught me in midair.

"Oh my god, don't you dare!" I warned, clinging on to his neck in protest. He shrugged, and before I knew what was happening, I was unceremoniously dumped into the pool making one big splash. I had little time to hold my breath before I hit the water, but I managed it.

Soaked, and drenched in chlorine, I glared at the bastard smiling on the edge of the pool, as I came up for air.

"Have you lost your mind? What the fuck was that for?" I screamed, spitting water out of my mouth, and nose. He just stood there with his hands over his chest with no look of remorse whatsoever. He shrugged.

"Thought it'll give you a wake up call." I growled.

"Yeah? Well here's a wake up call for you." I swam by the edge of the pool and grabbed hold of his leg in an attempt to pull him in but to no avail. The sucker wouldn't budge, and I probably looked like a three year old tugging on its mothers leg. He eyed me with an eyebrow cocked. God was this man built out of solid rock or something. I tugged again like a mad woman, but his foot remained grounded. I huffed. Why won't you move you son of a bitch. I silently cursed. Dimitri looked down at me with an amused expression.

"Are you done?" I cleared my throat. _Stupid strong sexy leg._ I decided to swallow down my embarrassment, trying to play it cool as I slipped out of the pool.

"Just know that I really could have pushed you in if I wanted to." I mumbled. His mouth tugged at the corner of his lips.

"I didn't doubt you for one second." Ugh! The bastard was mocking me. I resisted the urge to stick him with the middle finger, but that would just seem too childish, and he already made me feel like one.

"Whatever." Was my genius response. So much for not sounding like a child Rose. I flipped him off, stomping over to the recliner to retrieve my towel. Wiping my face, and glared.

"I will get you for this." He rolled his eyes.

"Get dressed Rose, and be in the gym in ten, or you will regret it." I glared at his retreating figure, and didn't make an attempt to follow him. He glanced over his shoulder for good measure.

"Now, Rose." I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming. Hold your freaking horses." I said, turning around and pulling at the string of my bikini bra, letting it fall to the ground. I was slightly aware that his footsteps were no where near gone, but he said ten minutes right?

"Oh and Rose?" I jumped, hastily looking around for my towel. Settling for my arms to cover what little exposure there was. He cleared his throat.

"God! Can't you see I'm getting dressed here?" I looked over my shoulder, and glared. Yeah, maybe it was silly of me to get undressed out in the open…but it's not like anybody could see over those walls, and I doubt anyone in the house would take a peek.

I watched his eyes roam up and down my body, and something changed in his expression as his eyes settled on the lower dip of my back, eying my tattoo I guessed. I kinda liked his eyes on my body, but his mask of composure was impossible to tell if he liked what he was looking at. He cleared his throat again and finally met eyes.

"Sorry…just…." And with that, he turned to stalk away. God! He couldn't have stalked out of there fast enough. I shrugged, wrapping my towel around myself and headed for my room.

"Damn stupid lessons." I muttered on my way there. After I was dressed for training, I made a beeline for the gym. I didn't want to have him waiting any longer than I had. I rolled my eyes just thinking about him. Was he always this persistent?

I passed my fathers office and frowned when I noticed the door was slightly ajar. Voices bouncing off the walls. I stopped, figuring I may as well tune in to what was going on in my dads secret meetings. Besides, if my dad didn't want to fall prey to eavesdroppers, he would have locked his door like he always did. There were a few voices, but my father's voice was more dominant.

"Killing the man is asking for a war, we're not murderers. We want to see justice served, not make the situation worse for this country." My father was saying. I raised my eyebrows at that statement. Killing people? War?

"He's the leader of a multimillion dollar operation, and has an intimate connection with the leader of the Russian Federation. We can use him against his allies."

"How intimate?"

"He's the mans' half brother. He also has a daughter by the name of Natalie Dashkov. She's here too."

"And what do you suppose we do with these relatives of his? Torture them for simply sharing the same blood as Victor?"

"If it comes to that, yes." I narrowed my eyes, recognizing Stan's irritating voice instantly.

"Asshole." I muttered under my breath.

"He also has a niece; which happens to be your daughters' best friend too." My curiosity piqued at the mention of Lissa. What did Lissa have to do with all this?

"Vasilisa stays out of this, and so will my daughter." My father's voice of authority reverberated through the room.

"I get that sir, but we need to use all the resources we have in order to bring down this man. He's gotten away with too much already. Isn't Sir Castile's honor worth bringing this man to justice?" Oh the sick bastard was playing the wild card, and judging from his tone, he was loving every bit of it.

"Yes, I agree this man will be bought to justice, but not in the expense of my child, or her associates. Vasilisa's considered family here. She will not be exposed to the likes of that man."

I was startled when I heard my name being called behind me. I straightened and turned to the culprit. It was Natasha Ozera. My fathers secretary, and personal assistant. She'd been a trusted family friend for years, and she also had a knack for computers. She smiled, her iced blue eyes full of curiosity. She wore a blue cardigan, and plain jeans. Her raven black hair stood out in stark contrast next to her pale skin.

"Rose, shouldn't you be somewhere?" I bit my lip, nodding.

"Yeah, training with the big bad wolf Dimitri Belikov. I was on my way there." She smiled, making her scar on her cheek wrinkle.

"You think Dimka's the big bad wolf?" She chuckled, shaking her head.

"I suppose that's a good enough description." I frowned at the way she said Dimka, like she was remembering something private. It made me wonder if she's shared something intimate with the guy. I mean, she was already on nickname basis with him. That's gotta involve some kind of intimacy, right? Suddenly I felt a little jealousy spike and the green monster near its head, but I shoved it at the back of my mind.

"Dimka? Kinda sounds like a T.V commercial for a cleaning product." She laughed, and slipped into the office, leaving me staring after her.

Arriving in the gym, I found Dimitri sitting by the stereo with his legs up on the barbell bench. Reading a book? I raised my eyebrows.

"You're late." He accused. I rolled my eyes.

"I see that, though I'm sure I didn't miss much." Pointedly staring at his casual pose, reading a…Louie LAmour novel? This guy had a fetish for the wild-west. Well I'll be damned.

"You missed nearly an hour of training. Now you have to make up for it." I grunted throwing my duffel bag down on the floor. I shrugged.

"You know, if you want to spend extra time with me, you could just ask." He flipped the corner of the page down – that he'd been reading to mark his page, and closed it. He stood up.

"I have better things to do than spend my free time with you." Somehow, his comment bothered me a little. But I shrugged it off like no big deal.

"Yeah, I would have believed it if you weren't still pushing these classes. Come to think of it, why is that?"

"Why is what?"

"Well, seeming how you have better things to do than spend it me, why don't you go?"

"I can't."

"You can't or you won't?" He ignored my question and ordered me over to the mats, to start stretching. I reluctantly complied, and done the stupid stretches as he asked.

"So, you just were going to avoid my question huh?" Silence. Save for the strict orders he barked at me, carrying on with the lesson. He didn't even spare me a glance when we ran around the court a few laps.

"The silent treatment your giving me is kind of childish don't you think, Comrade?" I said after two hours of training. Anyone would think I was talking to a brick wall. I rolled my eyes, obviously not going to get an answer out of the man. I grabbed a cold water bottle out of the cooler, and flipped the lid off, watching him do his cool down stretches.

"Your ass kinda looks good from this angle." I said, hoping I'd get a rise out of him. Sure enough, he nearly lost his balance. I bit the insides of my cheeks in order to keep from laughing.

"Rose, that's completely inappropriate…and rude."

"He talks!" I bellowed, flipping my hands in the air.

I pegged him with a glare. "Yeah well, it's also rude to give a person the silent treatment, when they've done nothing wrong." He sighed.

"Your dad offered me a job I can't possibly refuse.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry I've been totally MIA for too long. LOLOL I just haven't been in the mood to write fanfic to tell you the truth. I've been writing some of my own lately, and hope to turn them into something worth reading LOLOL In the meantime. I give you this chapter. :P


End file.
